


Foreign Affairs, Conclusion and Afterward [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Hunting Parties [Podfic] [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conclusion: Later, John realized the deep desert tribe must have had time to get some word that the negotiation was going well. Selan's group must have gotten desperate.</p><p>Afterward: Afterword to "Foreign Affairs, Conclusion"<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/15828</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Affairs, Conclusion and Afterward [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foreign Affairs, Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> Parts 5 and 6 of Hunting Parties

Length: 1:22:46

File size: 37.8 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Foreign%20Affairs,%20Conclusion%20and%20Afterword%20pt%205%20and%206%20of%20Hunting%20Parties.mp3)


End file.
